


No more...please

by LovePeaceAndBlood



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePeaceAndBlood/pseuds/LovePeaceAndBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew isn't one to speak his mind much. He tries to get along with everyone if he can...but can he possibly recover after what happens late one winter night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but the plot of this story. I will mention the special victims unit in later chapters, but I don't mention any of the characters from the show Law and Order.

God it was cold..  
  
Matthew was quite used to the winter temperature, but it was _really_ cold tonight in New York. He was there visiting a old high school friend that he was still close with. 

"Oh calm down...I'm only a little farther from my apartment.." He sighed to himself as he walked along the empty sidewalk. There was a light snow falling from the sky as he walked. Matthew was a quiet guy, a nice one too and most anyone that really knew him could account for that. Some people didn't like him though, not because he did something that angered them...it was just. He was gay, and some people just didn't approve. It didn't bother Matthew though, everyone had their opinion and he respected that. It was silent around him and it was really starting to get to him, but no one was around...still he had this eerie feeling that something bad might happen. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh wow, I'm getting scared over nothing...I'm nearly there..." he said to himself, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Before long he was finally back at his apartment, sighing in relief to be home...

"...What the.." he said as he found his door slightly ajar. He knew he had locked his door before he left for work...had someone broke in..? He could only hope now that they were gone now. He was hesitant as he stepped into the room, reaching for the light switch. 

"I would not do that, Matvey.." He froze in fear as he heard the Russian laced accent. He couldn't say anything or scream as he was dragged all the way inside, hearing the door shutting and locking. His heart was beating fast as this man pulled him against him. He was terrified...Matvey..? That sounded a lot like Matthew.

'D...Does he know me...oh god what is he planning to do to me?' he thought as he felt his arms being forced behind his back and tied with something. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. 

"You've been very bad Matvey...its not nice to ignore me" he whispered in his ear, making the smaller man shudder. He didn't like where this was going. He was scared. He wanted to struggle...but he couldn't do it..He was just to scared.  
  
"I think you need to be punished, Matvey" he purred, grabbing Matthews ass roughly..thats what made Matthew come to his senses.

"N-No. No don't do this, please." he couldn't believe how he sounded, his voice was trembling...he was begging him...but that only made this man laugh.

"Oh how cute my Matvey is" he laughed and dragged a struggling Matthew to his bedroom, where the poor man was thrown onto his bed. His eyes were starting to adjust to the dark...thats when he was blindfolded. He could feel tears building in his eyes at what was happening and he couldn't do anything to stop this man. He wanted to hurl as he felt this mans hands on him...touching him.

"Your skin is so soft Matvey. Just like I knew it would be" he chuckled as he flipped Matthew on his knees. Matthew whimpered as he heard a zipper being pulled down.

"Be a good boy now, and open your mouth. Remember, if I feel teeth I'll kill you" he said, his voice almost sing-songy. Matthew let out a small noise, like a soft sob. He shakily parted his lips and opened his mouth. He felt the member being forced into his mouth and his eyes widened at his size. Matthew closed his eyes tightly and tried to relax and force the bile back down as this man groaned, thrusting into his mouth so deeply. He gagged a little as he felt it being forced into his throat, making it hard to breath. Matthew start to cry, the tears rolling down his cheeks in rivers. The man gripped his hair to the point it hurt, his thrusts becoming faster and he knew what was coming next. He gagged but forced himself to swallow the mans load, scared to find out what might happen if he didn't. The man pulled out and chuckled, making Matthew's skin crawl.

"Oh Matvey, such a little slut you are, swallowing all my cum like that" he shoved him onto his back and Matthew whimpered, trembling. 

"I'm still hard too, such a good little whore to let me do whatever I want to your cute little body." he purred as he jerked Matthews pants down, making him cry more...but this seemed to only turn him on more as he stroked Matthews member. He tried not to moan, but one was forced past his lips. He was sick with himself that he was being aroused by this man who was doing this to him.

"Good Matvey. I knew you'd like this." Matthew could practically hear the smirk that was on this mans lips. He heard something rip open and soon he felt something rubbing and prodding at his entrance...something large. He cried out in pain as his rapist forced himself inside. It  hurt so much as he was stretched to fit his size. He was sobbing and begging him to stop but it felt like that was just making him harder. When he started to thrust it was near pure agony, as he gave him no time at all to adjust. His body rocked back from the powerful thrusts he gave, crying and sobbing.  
  
"Tell me you love it. Say you love feeling my dick pounding into you" he whispered in his ear and Matthew refused to speak, just crying more. This seemed to anger him, as Matthew heard him growl softly before he slapped him, making him yelp.  
  
"Say it" he demanded as he started to thrust harder into him.   
  
"..I...I love this....It...It feels s-so good...I l..love the feeling o-of your d-dick pounding into m-me..." he forced himself to say, adding some in to please him.

"Mm..Good boy Matvey. Tell me you're mine. No one elses" he groaned softly, Matthew telling that he was nearing his end.

"I..I'm yours..I..I belong you y-you...N-No one else..." he cried more as he felt him start to stoke his member, making Matthew draw closer to his end, even though he despised his body for turning on him like this.

"..Fuck...I'm going to..." the man muttered before he came, stroking Matthew's member faster until he did as well, Matthew felt him pull out and move around some to get something. He then felt something being pressed to his ear, a ringing sound soon being hear. A phone?

"This is 911 what is your emergency?" He heard a woman speaking and he didn't know what to do.

"Tell them. now" the man commanded him and he quickly obeyed. 

"...I....I was raped....please...I need help...." he was still crying and he was only able to tell the woman his address before the man hung up the phone and took the blindfold off.   
  
"That was fun Matvey. We should do this again sometime" he said and Matthew heard footsteps before he heard the front door open and shut. Thats when he lost it and he started to cry, his body racking with sobs, wanting this to have all been a horrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! And I'm sorry this chapter is short ; w ; I hope everyone enjoys though. I finished this at 2 AM so the last half is probably sloppy :|

How long had he been laying there....?

 

Seconds?

 

Minutes?

 

Hours?

It seemed like it was an eternity before he heard police sirens outside...He still hadn't moved...he couldn't really do much as that damn man left his hands tied. Matthew hoped that one of the police would be Alfred....but at the same time he prayed to whatever god that was out there that he wouldn't. He was disgusted, humiliated, angry at himself. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. All he wanted right now was to curl up and cry until all the pain was gone. He could hear people approaching the door and he felt terrified all over again. The door was opened and he heard people talking in the room...but his stare remained dead ahead of him and he didn't bother to look at the people  
  
"Matthew? Can you hear me..?" Alfred...? That was definitely Alfred voice. Oh god...Alfred was here..he can see what happened to him. He managed to look up at him as tears started to swell in his eyes. He could hear Ivan...see everything that was happening to him all over again. His vision was starting to blur and managed to force out a few words before he fell unconscious.

"...No more..." he whimpered, his voice sounding so meek...so broken. Then he saw black.

* * *

 

Matthew was unsure how long he was out. He had just been so tired, so scared...he couldn't help it when he passed out. As he was coming to, he could hear a soft steady beeping sound. Was he in a hospital...? So it wasn't all a dream...He wanted so desperately to wake up and find out this was just a horrible nightmare. As he was having these thoughts, he was becoming more aware of the world around him. He felt someone gripping his hand gently and he heard someone talking.  
  
"I will find this bastard Mattie...and if I find him alone I will shoot him dead where he stands..." Matthew hear this man say...yes it was definitely a man.

"Please...just be okay Matthew...I love you too much to lose you like this..." Alfred said. He soon fell unconscious again. Hours passed before he started to wake up, not even remembering regaining consciousness the first time. The first thing he noticed was how bright the room was...was he dead? No he hurt too much all over to be dead. A small groan escaped his lips and he heard movement next to him as his vision adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Matthieu? Are you awake..?" the voice was very familiar...it was soft and comforting. Wait...He knew that voice all too well.

"...P...Papa...?" He thought it was a dream now as he looked over at his father, who's eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Oh Matthieu I'm so happy you're okay..." he said, gently petting his son's head.

"...Okay...? Papa you're supposed to be in Paris...Why are you here...?" he asked and Francis smiled sadly

"...A..Alfred called me..He told me what had happened to you...I got on the first flight here..." he said, sounding like he might cry again. It all came rushing back now, every little detail of what happened to him. He was in a hospital..He had been raped...He could hear his heart rate monitor speeding up but he payed no mind to it as flashbacks jumped across his vision. He didn't hear his father yell for a nurse..he could only hear that man. He couldn't handle it, his vision going black as he started to tremble, his eyes wide with fear. He didn't want to remember this. He felt like he might vomit.

"Matthew.."

That voice sounded so far away...Who's was it..?

"Matthew its okay..."

It was louder now...was...was that Alfred? No it couldn't have been...it was so soothing and loving...he didn't have anyone who talked to him like that...like a lover.

"Its okay Matthew...He can't hurt you...its over..."

There it was again...he needed someone to help him...to get him away from this nightmare. Everything started to blur away until he saw he was clinging to a certain man...Alfred. He looked up at him and Alfred had a sad look in his eyes as he held the small Canadian. 

"Its okay...it'll be okay Mattie..." Alfred said and Matthew felt tears in his eyes before he buried his face in Alfreds chest, sobbing. All Alfred could do was rub his back gently and try to soothe him. Everyone including Matthew knew nothing would be the same again...


End file.
